who knew?
by Babydoll is your master
Summary: Sin and Taylor had a normal life, well as normal as there life could be while on the run from their uncle because of a bet they made with him. Enter the Akatsuki and there life is thrown upside down when something is reveled. What is the bet? What was reveled? Rated M for Taylor, Sin and Hidan's language. And OOCness, please R&R.
1. Character info- Sin

**Babydoll is your master: So I'm reposting this story because my laptop got fried and I lost everything I wrote and since I don't write anything down on paper even though I should I have to redo everything that includes this because I went back and read this and noticed that I need to spell check it, so I hope you all like it. Please don't be too hard on me and im sorry for thoses that read it when I first posted but for those that didn't enjoy…Well anyway the first few chapters won't be much, just telling you about my two characters and a little bit of what happened to begin this whole thing.**

**?: Oh will you shut up! You talk to damn much you know that?**

**?: Aww don't be too hard on her, she had to redo it and she hasn't gotten far because she has to do all her stories again.**

**?: Hey you do it too you know.**

**Babydoll is your master: I'm sorry for my rude friends! Will you at least tell them what your names are?**

**?: *Waves to everyone* Hi my name's Sin. X3**

**?: *Sigh* Fine, Hi my name's Taylor. *Looks at Babydoll* Happy?**

**Babydoll is your master: Aww Taylor you're not always this mean to me. DX,*Pouts* what exactly did I do to make you so mad at me? You're not normally like this towards me.**

**Taylor: Easy you stole my cookies and apples. DX plus this is you're second damn time making us do this**

**Babydoll is your master: No I didn't it was Sin. *Points at Sin* and it's not my fault it's my old laptop's fault.**

**Sin: Wait no I didn't it was Itachi. *Randomly points at Itachi* and yeah it was her laptop's fault so leave her alone.**

**Itachi: Wait what did I do? Thanks for the apples and cookies Sin. I gave the cookies to Tobi and told him to bug Deidara.**

**Taylor: *Growls* fine, but you did steal them on me? And you decided to blame it on Babydoll. *Lunges at Sin***

**Sin: . DON'T KILL MEEEE! *Runs for his life***

**Taylor: Get back here you damn bastard! *Runs after Sin***

**Sin: HELPPP MEEEEE! *Runs faster***

**Taylor: I WILL KILL YOU! *Tackles Sin and strangles him***

**Itachi: *Watches Taylor and Sin fight* Do you think we should stop them?**

**Babydoll is your master: Nah they won't kill each other, their family after all. They do this all the time.**

**Itachi: You sure about that?**

**Babydoll is your master: Yes now go get the popcorn.**

**Itachi: *Leaves to get popcorn***

**Babydoll is your master: Well let's begin shall we. Yo Taylor let go of him so he can come tell the readers about himself.**

**Taylor: *Grumbles* fine. *Let's go of Sin who stands up and comes over to me.***

**Sin: Thanks. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Line of separation) ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Character info.**

**Sin**

Hey my name is Sin Vanity a 6"2 18 year old bilingual boy, I was born on July 13, 1995. I have black hair and blue eyes. My favorite colors are red, blue, and Purple, yes I like Purple if you don't like it tough luck butter cup. I'm Bi which means I like both boys and girls and if you got a problem with that I really couldn't give two flying fucks. I have a paternal twin sister that's a few minutes younger but I like to think that she is a few years younger. I love watermelon more than anything but I do love my fruits and veggies, I hate a lot of foods like tongue and liver and other stuff I seriously don't get how anyone can eat that kind of thing but eh different cultures and different tastes I guess. I love sports such as Basketball, Baseball, Hockey, Soccer, Football, Volleyball, Track, and swimming. I do Karate, Brazilian Ju-jutsu, and I'm a fighter, I don't have parents they died in a car crash when me and my sister were younger so our uncle took us in. That's all I can think of if there is any other things you want to know then let Babydoll know at anytime and she will get me to tell you before anything so peace I'm out of here.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Line of separation) ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sin: How was that Babydoll?**

**Babydoll is your master: That's good for now.**

**Taylor: Good he's done now. "Smirks and tackles Sin again***

**Babydoll is your master: Well like Sin said any questions just ask in the reviews and I'll let him know.**

***Hidan, Pein, Tobi, and Deidara walk into the room***

**Hidan: Oh hey look a fight! XD**

**Tobi: *Bouncing around like crazy* Senpai! Senpai! Senpai! CAN TOBI HAVE MORE COOKIES!**

**Deidara: NO! Now shut up Tobi! *whacks Tobi over the head***

**Tobi: OWW! Senpai *Anime tears***

**Hidan: Get him, that's right punch him, YEAH! XD**

**Pein: o.O; I'm the leader off idiots. **

**Babydoll is your master: *Points at Pein* You! Be quiet and just watch the show. *Goes back to watching the show and eating popcorn***

**Itachi: I think you should really stop them.**

**Babydoll is your master: *Grumbles* Fine. D: *Gets up and walks over to Sin and Taylor and hits them both over the head***

**Sin and Taylor: Oww that hurt. *Rubs their heads***

**Babydoll is your master: Well that's all for now.**

**Everyone: *Waves* Bye! :D**


	2. Character info- Taylor

**Babydoll is your master: Well I'm back with Taylor and Sin.**

**Sin: Yo. :)**

**Taylor: Sup. :)**

**Babydoll is your master: I know I forgot to do this last time, So We'll get this over now, So who wants to do this? *looks at Sin and Taylor***

**Taylor: *Raises hand and waves it back and forth* I DO, I DO, I DO!**

**Sin: *Pushes Taylor out of the way* NO MEEEE!**

**Babydoll is your master: *Sighs* Who gave you two too much candy *Looks over at the table* And Monster, you two know that stuff is bad for you yet you drink it. *Sighs again and shakes head***

**Taylor: I WANT TO DO IT!**

**Sin: NO MEEE!**

**Babydoll: *Sigh* And they ignore me. ^.^; HEY YOU TWO LISTEN UP!**

**Sin: *Looks at Babydoll***

**Taylor: *Looks at Babydoll***

**Babydoll is your master: GO RUN LAPS NOW!**

**Sin and Taylor: YES SIR! *Salutes and runs laps***

**Babydoll is your master: Well since there Busy we will have our fishy friend do it, So please applaud for KISAME! *Clap's***

**Kisame: *Walks in* Hi everyone. *Looks at Babydoll* So what am I suppose to do?**

**Babydoll: :) *Hugs Kisame* The disclaimer silly.**

**Kisame: *Sweat drop* Hehehe I knew that.**

**Babydoll is your master: *Chuckles* Sure you did.**

**Kisame: Anyway Babydoll is your master Does Not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, She only owns Taylor and Sin and I don't think she can handle them as it is.**

**Babydoll is your master and Kisame: *Watches Taylor and Sin run***

**Sin and Taylor: how long do we have to run!**

**Babydoll is your master: Till you burn that energy! But don't run till you drop this time! But right now Taylor you're up get over here.**

**Taylor: *Comes over***

Line of separation

**Character info.**

**Taylor**

Yo my name is Taylor Vanity a 5"11 18 year old bilingual girl, I was born on July 13, 1995. I have brown hair and green eyes but I like to dye my hair and streak it a lot, I also like to wear contacts a lot. My favorite colors are Red, Blue, Black, Purple, Green, Gold, and I love neon as well as metallic. I'm straight, as you all know is Sin Vanity he is older than me even if I act older sometime. Absolutely love my apples and cookies and if someone every takes them I will flip, I love my fruits and veggies like my brother and I have a major sweet tooth. I dislike the same food as my brother, and I love sports such as Basketball, Baseball, Hockey, Soccer, Football, Volleyball, Track, and swimming. I do Karate, Brazilian Ju-jutsu, and I'm a fighter as well, Oh and Sin told you about our parents and if I forgot anything let Babydoll know and I'll let you know later.

Line of separation

**Taylor: *Goes back to running***

**Sin: So when can we stop?**

**Babydoll is your master: When you're not hyper anymore you can stop.**

**Sin and Taylor: K :)**

**Babydoll is your master: So Kisa how have you been my fishy friend.**

**Kisame: I'm good how bout you?**

**Babydoll is your master: Eh, same shit different day.**

**Kisame: *Nods* **

**Babydoll is your master: So how's everyone at the base?**

**Kisame: I don't know, Deidara is still the whiney bitch, Sasori and Itachi are as emotionless as ever, Hidan and Kakuzu still fight every day, Leader-Sama and Konan are the same, Tobi is still an idiot as always and Zetsu is well Zetsu.**

**Babydoll is your master: *Wicked grin* I think I should come over and visit.**

**Kisame: *Shit eating grin* that should be fun, I think Zetsu still whimpers when he's around the gardening tools.**

**Babydoll is your master: *Shrugs* he tried to eat me what did you people think would happen, of course I would have chased him around with a weed whacker.**

**Kisame and Babydoll is your master: *Chuckles* that's true I didn't think he could get so scared considering he's an S-ranked missing nin as well as a cannibal but damn he shrieked for months when Konan did Gardening.**

** Taylor and Sin: *Run up and stop by us***

**Sin: Well we're done.**

**Taylor: What you talking bout?**

**Kisame: Talking bout Babydoll coming to visit the base.**

**Taylor and Sin: Cool.**

**Babydoll is your master: *Wicked grin* Well we should probably go now I want to get you the base and have some fun.**

**Kisame: K.**

**Everyone: well bye.**

**Kisame: Follow me we changed bases again.**

**Taylor, Sin and I: K *Follows Kisame***


End file.
